


You and Me (Together Forever)

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall have a fight that causes them to break up and for Zayn to leave. After a week, Zayn couldn't take it and just had to come back and see Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me (Together Forever)

“We’re through!“ The words bounced around in Niall’s head, the last words Zayn said to him before he left with his belongings. He hasn’t heard from the raven haired boy yet and it’s killing him.

He thought over in his head what he did. They were cuddling on the couch after a day at the studio, recording for their third album when Niall randomly let it slip that he wanted to come out to the fans with Zayn, let them know that they’re in love.

He knew they would be supportive because Ziall was one of the many popular ships. Niall knew this, he had a secret tumblr but shhh, no one knows.

Niall didn’t mean for it to slip out, because he knew how much of a touchy subject it was for Zayn but he couldn’t help it. He knew Zayn was scared but Niall was, too.

Although, Niall was ready to face it, face everything with Zayn by his side and he thought maybe Zayn was ready for it too. They have been dating for 3 years now. But unfortunately, that isn’t how it worked out.

Zayn had blown up and yelled at Niall that he was tired of being pestered about it, tired of Niall always putting his selfish needs before him. The thing is, Niall didn’t.

He didn’t pester Zayn about it. The last time he even mentioned it at all was 4 months ago in a drunk argument.

After that, Niall left it alone, no matter how much it hurt. Niall’s selfish needs? If anyone was selfish in this situation, it was Zayn.

Zayn was the one who was too scared to come out because of hate. He didn’t take Niall’s feelings into consideration.

How defeated he became when Zayn said no each time. He didn’t see how much it hurt to think Zayn was ashamed of him enough that he didn’t want to come out.

Sure, they would get hate but wouldn’t it be worth it? To hold the person’s hand that you love? Was Zayn ashamed to hold Niall’s hand? Did he even love him?

Niall sighed and just curled up more on the couch. It’s been one week since that fight, since Zayn moved out and walked out of his life.

Niall’s been one big depressed lump, his heart heavy in his chest and the constant feeling of getting sick. He’s done nothing but watch fan made videos online of their bromance and read fan fictions.

He sighed as he saw the happy endings but knew he wouldn’t get his own. He barely got up off the couch unless it was to eat or go to the bathroom.

Of course he was going to take care of himself, he wasn’t going to starve himself because let’s face it, it’s Niall. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and tried to hold back the tears as he stared at the background on his laptop.

It was him and Zayn from their first date in Paris. When everything was okay. When Zayn still loved him.

Niall thought Zayn was over him but boy, was he wrong. On the other side of town, Zayn was in much of the same state as Niall was.

He was kicking himself in the ass for leaving, for yelling at Niall, telling him they were through. He knew Niall wasn’t being selfish, he was, he was just so furious that Niall once again brought up coming out.

He knew he had no right to be though. He knew Niall wanted to come out, to be able to go on dates and actually hold hands and cuddle on them.

Zayn was just scared about all the hate. But, was all that really worth losing Niall?

He didn’t think so and that’s how he found himself showing up at his old flat, knocking on the door. He waited but got no answer.

He sighed, thinking Niall was sleeping. He opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

He licked his lips and walked inside and almost missed Niall on the couch until he heard a small whimper of his name. He whirled around and gasped at the sight.

Niall looked so small on the couch, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy, the blue faded to a dull gray. He looked so pale, his hair flat against his forehead, much like Zayn’s was. Guess neither of them was worried too much about their appearance with no one to impress.

Niall slowly stood up, keeping the blanket around himself as he licked his dry lips and looked up at Zayn, “Why are you here?”

Zayn took a deep breath before he just let everything out, “I’m so sorry, Niall. I am so fucking sorry. I’m such an idiot and I know. You aren’t selfish. If anyone is selfish, it’s me. I didn’t think how this affected you, not coming out and I’m sorry. I love you. I love you so fucking much and I’d do anything to make it up to you. Please..”

Niall swallowed thickly and sniffled a bit as a few tears fell down and he choked out, “Anything?” Zayn nodded his head and took a step closer, “Anything, Ni.”

Niall put a small smile on his face as he bit his lip, “Would you come out with me?” Niall let the blanket fall as he opened his arms and Zayn melted into them with a nod, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist, picking him up off the ground.

Niall was shaking with the effort not to just burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and his legs around his waist. Zayn closed his eyes and whispered into Niall’s neck, “I promise you, Ni. We’ll come out as soon as we can. We’ll get through everything together. Okay?”

Niall pulled back a bit but kept himself wrapped around Zayn as he looked at him, “Me and you? And you won’t leave again?” Zayn nodded and rested their foreheads together, “Yeah, baby. Me and you. Together forever.”

Niall managed a smile and cupped Zayn’s face as their lips met softly, sealing the deal. Zayn spent all that night and into the next morning making it up to Niall till he was sure the neighbors would complain but to be honest, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had Niall back and that was all he cared about.


End file.
